xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Foley(Elixir) (Earth-616)
Josh Foley joined the Reavers, an anti-mutant group led by Donald Pierce, at the behest of his then best friend, Duncan. When Cerebra detected a mutant in the area, Dani Moonstar and Karmawere sent to investigate. Meanwhile, the Reavers engaged a group of students from Xavier's in a fight, and Josh discovered he was a healer by healing one of his fellow Reavers. By knocking him out, he was able to hide this for a short time until he felt compelled to heal the mortally-injured Laurie Collins. Laurie developed a crush on him as a result. When the Reavers discovered Josh was a mutant with healing powers, they rejected him and retreated. Angrily rejecting Moonstar's offer to go to the X-Mansion, he went home, to find his fellow Reavers waiting for him, where they delivered a severe beating, and when his parents discovering he was a mutant, they disowned him.2 Powers and Abilities Elixir is an omega-class mutant,7421and an Omega Level Healer,14 with Omega-class healing ability.43 He was stated to be a General Threat by the O*N*E, at the time of the M-Day,42 but was orange-flagged and allegedly reclassified by the O*N*E after he used his powers offensively.23 * Biokinesis: Elixir is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies down to genetic level.7 He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches. This allows him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others, reactivate suppressed mutant abilities, repair cerebral functions, and alter the composition of his own molecules in certain ways. Because of his control over his own biology, Elixir has proven to be very difficult to treat medically. He usually passes out after pushing his powers too far and remains in a coma for some time. Dr. Nemesis guessed that during these times, his DNA reboots itself.44 At first he needed to touch his targets to heal/kill them, but later learned to use powers on several targets at the same time, without touching them.411 Elixir was scared, what he only “scratched the surface” of what he can do,41 and it turned out to be true, as he learned to use powers on dozens of people simultaneously, resurrect himself and others, etc.1 ** Healing: At first he was capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns and even a mortal stab through the chest. After gaining Beast’s knowledge of human anatomy, physiology and biology, Elixir has demonstrated increased mastery of his powers: regrowing Prodigy’s heart,45 sedating an enraged Wolfsbane26 and cleaning her body of drugs,46 curing X-23 of the Legacy Virus,29 and even transfer vitality from one person to another, as he did with Wolfsbane and her unborn child.33 Before his death he wasn't able to heal the M-Pox, but after rebirth simultaneously cured several mutants.1 Josh also stated that he can burn away Emplate from Monet's body and cure Sabretooth from the inversion effect.1 *** Resurrection: Elixir can bring people back from dead.41 This ability have expanded radically since his rebirth, to the point that Josh was able to affect 16 millions deceased mutants on Genosha at once, and although it quickly drained him out of energy and he passed out, Monet and Magneto speculated, that Elixir was fully capable of resurrecting them all.1 *** Retroactive Immortality: Although Josh can die41 he is able to resurrect himself.1 **** Instant Regeneration: After rebirth Josh learned to heal himself almost as soon as he wounded.1 *** Genetic Detection: Josh is able to detect abnormalities in living beings: he detected techo-organic cells in Angel's body,46 detected Emplate in Monet's body,1 and even sensed the effect of magical inversion on Sabretooth.1 When Josh started to cure the M-Pox he felt that the disease was afraid of him.1 ** Death Touch: He can use his powers to harm others, to cause different types of illness, massive swellings and organ failure. He managed to kill Stryker just by touching him for a few seconds,20deadly harm powerful demon Belasco,47 and almost instantly annihilate Wither’s body.48 His control over his abilities is now so refined that he was able to not only give the Vanisher a brain tumor, but even shape it into the X-Men logo.28 As with his healing abilities, Josh's ability to inflict harm has also expanded after rebirth and he now able to deadly harm even people with rapid regeneration and invulnerability, the only reason they didn't die is because he stopped in time and reversed the process.1 ** Dichromatimorphic Skin: After Elixir used his mutant powers to heal himself, his skin turned a golden color. This is possibly due to Elixir activating a Secondary Mutation in himself.7 Elixir's skin normally remains golden, but if he uses his powers to damage or kill his skin turns a deep metallic black,20 and Prodigy theorized that it is also altered his brain chemistry.49This appears to be a completely involuntary reaction, and it has been stated that Elixir has a hard time converting from black to golden.35 Abilities Due to the psychic data transfer by the Stepford Cuckoos using the knowledge of Beast, Elixir now possesses genius-level understanding of human anatomy, physiology and biology. Strength level Average human. Weaknesses ** Using his powers for extreme feats of biological manipulation can wear out his body, causing him to collapse. There have also been a few times where his powers didn't affect or only temporarily affected his enemies like Belasco50, Siphon38, and Hulk.51 ** Following his death at the hands of the Dark Riders and later self-resurrection, Josh has become dangerously emotionally unstable. Attempts to utilize his healing abilities at Magneto's direction to cure mutants afflicted with M-Pox resulted in his lashing out in madness at others around him with his death touch, severely injuring and nearly killing several innocent people before he could be subdued.1 Paraphernalia Transportation X-Men Blackbird Notes ** Loa and Elixir were dating,2526 until his disappearance.35 ** Elixir's first case of activating suppressed powers was when he reactivated Wolfsbane's wolf powers when they kissed, which caused his gold skin when he recovered. ** It is currently unknown if Elixir's gold/black skin is the result of a Secondary Mutation, as diagnosed by Beast, a side effect of his powers or a subconscious desire to be the "golden child".7 *** However, other speculation may be the writers poking fun at his codename, as the Philosopher's Stone, which is required to make the Elixir of Life, is also capable of turning Lead (Death form) into Gold (Healing form). ** Josh was sixteen when he joined the New Mutants Squad.52 Trivia ** According to the New X-Men Yearbook Special #1, Elixir enjoys basketball, baseball, Frisbee and video games. He was also voted "Most Athletic." Category:Marvel Universe Category:X-Men Category:X-Gene Category:Healing Powers Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Necromancy Category:Humans